les jumeaux potter
by Ezekyhel Malfoy Snape Riddle7
Summary: Quand Lily se trompe d'élu, que Dumbledore sépare les jumeaux, qu'un homme recueille Harry avec son mari, entre haine et amour voici l'histoire de Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

_**L'incident**_

Lily tenait dans ces bras l'ainé de ces fils pour essayer de l'endormir, Godric comparé à Harry, il était plus farceur, plus exiter, il ressemblait d'ailleurs à James. Alors que Harry qui lui ressembler, dormait à point fermer, il était calme, s'intéresait à tout et ne pleurait jamais se qui éffrayait le couple. Cela les effrayait car jamais un enfant ne devrait être aussi calme que lui.

Lily qui peinait à fait dormir entendit du bruit en bas de chez eux a Grodric's Hollow posa Godric dans le lit double des jumeaux. Elle déssandit et vit James assomé au pied de Voldemort. Elle remonta en courant pour essayer de protéger ces enfants. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se barricader mais la porte explosa.

Elle se retrouva stupéfixé, elle était allonge sur le ventre donc elle ne voyait rien, elle priait juste pour que tous sorte vivant. La rousse entendit la formul de la mort et n'entendit plus rien.

OooOOOooO

Voldemort en entrant dans la chambre se demandait lequelle des deux enfants était l'Elu. Il en vit un en train de pleuré et l'autre le regardé tanquillement. Son chois fut vite fait, il pointa sa baguette contre Harry et dit:

 **«_Avada Kadava»**

Le Lord eu juste le temps de voir le sortilège rebondir et fait une cicatrise à Harry avant que sont enveloppe charnelle ne meut et qu'il parte en tant que spectre. Une partie du toit s'éffondra.

OooOOOooO

Quelques instants plus tard Dumbledore arriva avec James dans la chambre ou il destupéfixa Lily. La femme accouru s'anquire de l'état de santé de ces enfants. Elle vit le croissant de Lune sur le front de Godric et l'éclaire sur celui de Harry. Elle se dit alors que vut la forme complexe du croissant de Lune elle se dit que se devait être Godric, l'Elu qui les avaient sauvé. Alors que l'éclaire de Harry devait être un morseau de toit qui avait fait ça. La mère pris Godric dans ces bras et annonça:

 **«_C'est lui, c'est l'Elu.**

 **_Alors si c'est lui il faudrait que Harry aille ailleur pour ne pas qu'il gène son frère ou qu'il soit jaloux, rajoutat Dombledore.**

 **_D'a...D'accord, mais que va t-il advenir de Harry?**

 **_Il va être envoyer chez Pétunia.** **»**

OooOOOooO

Harry fut porter dans le Surrey a Little Whinging 4, Privet Drive _._ Mais quand Albus parti une masse noir se détachat de l'ombre et alla devant la maison et prit l'enfant dans ces bras et parti lui aussi sans un regard en arrière mais avec une seule pensé, _tu sera vengé pour tout ce que les sorcier on put te faire._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque l'homme arriva dans son village, il décida d'aller voir un médecin pour savoir si Harry était en bonne santé. L'homme qui portait l'enfant était grand, assez musclé avec des cheveux noir qui lui arrivé au épaule et des yeux argenté. L'inconnu s'appelait Klaus Mickelson. Klaus arriva au cabinet médicale et demanda à voir Afanasiy Andreïev qui le reçu. Il entra dans le bureau du docteur, il s'assit tout en gardent l'enfant dans ces bras.

 **«_Alors Klaus ques-ce qui t'amène içi ?** Questionna Afanasiy.

 **_Et bien pour tout te dire j'ai trouvé cette enfant et je me demandait s'il allait bien.**

 **_Laisse moi l'osculter et je te le dirait.»**

Le docteur prit l'enfant enleva la couverture, dans laquelle il était, ainsi que ces vêtements. Il agitat sa baguette magique quelques instants ce qui fit rire Harry qui s'êtait réveiller. Les deux hommes sourirent en voyant le bébé gazouillé, Afan (cela se dit afane) fronça des sourcils et agita sa baguette avec une formule compliquer et une fumé noir sorti de la cicatrice de Harry qui pleurait maintenant a chaude l'arme. Klaus accouru tout de suite et berça le bébé Afan qui vit cela ne dit rien car même si s'était bizzard de voir que cette humain ne les attiraient pas. Afan expliqua a Klaus que l'enfant avais reçus un sortilège très mauvais et que cela arait de conséquence si on ne soigner pas l'enfant. Klaus ordonna a Afanasiy de soigner le bébé se qu'il fit.

Kalus paya et parti dans une boutique pour enfant. Il y acheta tout le nécessaire pour bébé des meubles, des jouets, des accessoires tel des biberons, tétines ou des couches et enfin des vêtements. L'homme et l'enfant sortirent et ils prirent la direction du château royal.


End file.
